1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a wiener roaster. More specifically, this invention contemplates a fold-up wiener roaster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,042 by Wickman discloses a holder for a plurality of hot dogs. Wickman's holder includes a handle that is provided to be gripped by the user and the shank of the holder extending through the handle and terminating in a crank portion. The roaster is relatively rotatable with respect to the handle wherein the handle may be gripped and the crank turned so as to rotate the holder having the hot dogs therein for even cooking. U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,653 by Pugh discloses a hot dog roaster that has means for impaling a plurality of hot dogs and which is rotatably supported in a stand so that the holder may be rotated by means of a handle to evenly cook the hot dogs. U.S. Pat. No. 2,191,226 by Clem teaches a roasting fork having an ejector means thereon and also means whereby the roaster may be rotated by turning the handle while holding slidable members which function as a means to operate the ejector plate. U.S. Pat. No. 2,535,548 by Porter teaches a roasting spit for hot dogs or the like that is foldable and which includes a handle that may be held by the user while rotating the inner shaft member holding the hot dogs. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the wiener roaster or the method for roasting wieners of this invention.